Bliss
by SplishySplash
Summary: Angela comes by at an early hour and makes Brennan come with her, but doesn't tell her what is going on and what does everyone else have to do with it?
1. Something Borrowed

**Title: Bliss**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, really. This is just passing time. . .I was going to make this a one-shot, but thought…meh might as well add some cliffhangers and whatnot while I'm at it.**

**Rating K -T, It might get a tad bit hotter, probably will but for right now, its rated K .**

**Song Of the day:****There was something in the air that night  
The stars were bright, Fernando**

**Chapter One: Something Borrowed**

Brennan woke with a start.

Sitting up slowly, she took in her surroundings that she had fallen asleep on the couch in her apartment, unsure of when she made it home from the lab. Another loud knock on the large mahogany door caused her to jump again.

"Sweetie, I know you're in there." The voice of her best friend broke the silence of the apartment. "Open up."

Her stiff muscles protested as she waddled to the door. "Angela?" The artist stood on the other side with her bulky purse in the one hand and matching outfit of dark jeans and green tunic with some African designs that matched the necklace around her neck.

"Come on, Sweetie, its Saturday." Her cheery self brushed pass the anthropologist.

Brennan looked to the clock on the wall and yawned. "You do realize it's seven in the morning? And besides, it's the day I get to catch up paper work and the remains in storage." She shut the door and turned around, to find that her friend had disappeared.

"Think again sweetie, we have plans today." Angela called from the bedroom. "We are already behind schedule."

Brennan followed the voice to her own bedroom where clothes were tossed at her, she barely caught it before it hit her face. "Plans?"

With the mother of all eye rolls, Angela turned to face her. "Yes, now get dressed." Came her firm reply, before leaving the bedroom.

Brennan glared in the direction of her best friend, pulling the wad of clothing from her arms and laid them on the bed. The said choice of clothing consisted of a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt that she wasn't sure belonged to her. "Angela, this shirt isn't mine. . ."

"Just wear what I put out for you, don't change anything." The artist called from what Brennan guessed was the kitchen. The shirt was large, probably left from a past boyfriend. She looked at the tag and the Armani label on the shirt made her smile, it belonged to her partner, how it got into her closet was a mystery.

With a sigh, she sat the shirt back onto the bed and nearly choked when she saw the choice of underwear the artist picked out, a white strapless bra and its matching counterpart of the tiniest piece of panties that Brennan knew for sure didn't belong to her.

As the underclothing found its way to her body, her cell phone rang from the living room, where she had left it. Before she could rush to finish dressing, Angela's voice called out. "Don't even think about it." And the ring was silenced.

Sliding the jeans up her slender legs and fastened the button as Angela pushed her way in. "Here's some toast, we need to leave now or we'll be late."

"Late for. . ." The toast was shoved into her mouth as a pair of flip flops were shoved onto her feet and her hair found its way into a messy bun at the back of her head.

Once she gained control of her own body, she pulled to toast out of her mouth. "Angela, what the hell is going on?" She asked

"We are late." Was her response before pulling her from the bedroom, down the hall and out of her apartment. Shutting the door and making sure it was locked, Angela pulled her cell phone from her pocket to check the time and again began to push Brennan out of the building towards her car.

Brennan bit her lip, annoyed by her best friend and got in the candy apple red Honda Civic quietly. The car was moving before the doctor had time to place the seatbelt on, before she spoke again. "Where are we going, Angela?"

Angela was quiet before shoving the car into gear and thrusting it out of the parking lot. "It's a surprise, Sweetie."

"Is kidnapping part of it?" She asked with a glare, folding her arms tightly across her chest and secretly hoping that Booth would call her for a case, or anything for that matter.

"Sorry sweetie, it's the only way I can get you to come along with me." Angela answered as they pulled onto the freeway, leaving Brennan to process the last twenty minutes.


	2. Something Blue

**Title: Bliss**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, really. This is just passing time. . .I was going to make this a one-shot, but thought…meh might as well add some cliffhangers and whatnot while I'm at it. People are wondering about Booth's shirt...I'll explain it in the story, but when you go for an updo, you're supposed to wear a button down shirt so you don't mess up the work...any one guess where I'm going with this? It's going to throw ya'll for a loop **

**Rating K -T, It might get a tad bit hotter, probably will but for right now, its rated K .**

**Song of the moment: **

**Somewhere beyond the sea**

**somewhere waiting for me**

**my lover stands on golden sands**

**and watches the ships that go sailin**'

**Chapter 2: Something Blue**

Angela looked at the small clock on the stereo system and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God for the beltway." She said tapping to the song on the radio. Brennan was about to protest before Angela pulled off the beltway and immediately turned into a parking lot. "We're here sweetie, with five minutes to spare."

Brennan rolled her eyes as Angela pulled into the parking spot right in front of the building. "Nothing As It Seams?" Brennan asked, reading the sign as she stepped out of the car.

"Yes, this place is amazing." Angela said, taking her by the wrist and leading her to the door. "This is where I go to get all my dresses."

"A dress shop?" Brennan asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes, Bren." Angela opened the door accompanied by a chime, sounding like bells. "We need to get your dress measurements, it shouldn't take too long."

"Good, because I don't have all day. I am so behind on the remains in storage and write a report for Cam and hopefully get it on her desk by Monday morning." Brennan said with a sigh.

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm keeping you all day long." Angela said, as a short man with thick rimmed glasses walked over to the pair.

"Angela, my publisher has called me three times this week about my manuscript." Brennan said, resembling a whine and Angela proceeded to ignore her.

"Angela." Said the man, with a kiss on each cheek.

"Caleb, how are you?" Angela responded, mirroring his actions.

"I'm just fine, sugar." He said, turning to the doctor. "And you must be Doctor Temperance Brennan, isn't she a pretty little thing." Caleb held out his hand for her to take, which she only nodded in the direction of the man.

"We are looking for Amber." Angela said, tightening her grip on the anthropologist.

"Amber is in the office and needed to confirm the order, I told her that I would take the measurements, so you can continue on your way." Angela's grip loosened only to be taken by the man.

"Excellent idea." Angela beamed, nudging Brennan to follow the man as she turned on her heels and walked through a door.

Brennan glared at her best friend as she was lead into an opposite room with three large mirrors. "Well Temperance, if you would kindly take off you clothing."

"Excuse me?" Asked the anthropologist, taking her arm back from the man and was convinced with all the grabbing she was going to get a lovely bruise.

"You need to take off your clothes so we can get accurate measurements." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her glare grew darker as she unbuttoned the long shirt followed by her jeans, leaving her in the underwear that hardly left much to the imagination.

"Happy now?" She all but snapped at the man, she took a deep breath as he unrolled the measuring tape. "Are you going to tell me what dress I am being fitted for?"

"I'm sorry, but I was given strict instructions that I was not supposed to tell." He said as he lifted her arms up. He laced the measuring tape around her bust. "32, I want to guess a C cup?"

Brennan nodded as he moved down her body, stopping at her waist and hips. "Twenty six, thirty four." He stopped and wrote it down. "The dress Angela picked out is going to look amazing on you, I'm not going to lie."

Before Brennan could speak again a woman came in the room with Angela in tow. "God Angela, you said she was beautiful, but she is down right angelic." Came her posh reply, circling her like prey.

"I do agree." Said Caleb, showing her the measurements as three pairs of eyes looked at her. She flushed and suddenly grew modest. "Sixty nine inches, she's not too tall or too short. You, Temperance Brennan should have been a model."

She flushed again, turning to pick up her clothing and redressed, before walking to her purse that laid on the floor just behind the talking artist. Brennan picked up the bag and dug through the contents looking for her means of escape. The cell phone wasn't in its normal place in the bag, in the small pocket next to her supply of chapstick. "Damn." she cursed out loud in a whisper.

Angela turned around to look at her, Brennan quickly disguised her chance of freeing herself by placing the chapstick onto her lips. "Are you ready for our next adventure?"

She gave a thumbs up sarcastically, a move that she had caught on from her partner and followed the artist from the store and back into her Honda. "See sweetie, wasn't that fun?"

"Sure Angela." Came the curt reply. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to leave me in the dark?" Brennan asked, looking at the clock. The time had passed really quickly as the numbers shown brightly just before ten.

"Excellent use of the metaphor." Angela pulled from the parking lot and headed in the opposite direction that they came in. "We are going to go get a manicure, pedicure and our hair done."

"For what?"

"If I said just because, would you believe it?" Angela asked, glancing at the frustrated anthropologist.

"No, because that would be lying." Answered Brennan, turning her attention back to the passing streets.

"Come on, sweetie; it isn't that bad spending the day with me, is it?" Angela was playing the guilty friend card, and Brennan knew it. It had worked numerous of times before and statistically got her into some sort of trouble.

"No, but I wish you would've warned me so I could have put in a few more hours last night to get caught up on my manuscript." Brennan said after a long pause, as again Angela pulled into another parking lot.

"Sweetie, I love you and I'm telling you as a friend that you needed today off and after today you're going to need more then today off, you can trust me on that one." She said, putting the car into park and jumping out of the vehicle before Brennan could question her.

The building was the end of a larger strip mall on the rich side of Washington D.C. promptly known as Fifth Avenue Salon, which was famous for its famous clientele. As Brennan slowly followed her through the glass doors, she was pulled back by a woman and sat into a chair.

"Bren, this is Julia. Julia and I go way back and she is going to take care of you." Angela said standing next to the chair.

Julia nodded her hello and turned her attention to her hair, pulling it out of the hair tie and running her fingers through it. "Alright Angela, what do you want me to do."

"I was thinking side swept bangs, and the rest in a curly pinned back manner." Angela began to describe, Brennan rolled her eyes and turned her attention to a woman, in a button down blouse and her girl friends all sitting in a row getting their hair styled by other hairdressers, talking excitedly. "We needed something blue, so I was thinking putting tiny light blue stars on the top." Angela reached into her bag and pulled out some tiny blue stars in a container.

"That I can do." Julia said, plugging in her iron and walked away to get some more supplies.

Brennan frowned, again trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Why did they need something blue? Why was she being dressed up and why were they in such a hurry. "Stop thinking, Sweetie, it'll hurt your head." Angela said, running her fingers through her hair, working out some of the knots that had formed, before reaching for the People magazine that sat on the empty seat next to them. "Here is something to keep you occupied."

Julia returned and placed the clip into her hair and started to work, chatting aimlessly with Angela as she rolled the auburn hair onto the curling iron.


	3. Something Old

**Title: Bliss**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, really. This is just passing time. . .I was going to make this a one-shot, but thought…meh might as well add some cliffhangers and whatnot while I'm at it. Not going to lie, I like this chapter! This is a good chapter, but the next one is going to throw you for a loop. For the dress, imagine Emily Deschanel at the 2007 Teen choice awards, but longer and not black**

**Rating K -T, It might get a tad bit hotter, probably will but for right now, its rated K .**

**Song of the day: This is me and you  
And we are running  
To change the world  
Where hope is shining through  
Gaia's green and blue  
And we are running  
To save the world**

**Chapter Three: Something Old**

Brennan sat patiently on the chair. Though the patients was wearing thin, she watched quietly as the woman behind her was elegantly placed the tiny blue stars on the crown of her head and putting the final touches on the curls that fell down her back.

"One second Doctor Brennan, I need to ask Angela a quick question." Said Julia, walking away from the woman and Brennan's had went to her forehead, to rub away the headache that was setting in.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality, as Doctor Camille Saroyan's hand found its way to her shoulder. "Cam?" The woman who had taken the position over her stood behind her, her hair pulled into a fancy braid down her back. "What are you doing here?"

"Angela invited me, and what girl would turn down an updo?" Cam said with a friendly smile, even though their friendship had a rocky start, Brennan was glad that she was there to pull some of the attention off of herself.

Julia returned with the artist in tow. "Sweetie." She said with a dreamy sigh, placing both hands onto the anthropologist's shoulders. The side swept bangs framed her face and the tiny blue stars brought out her eyes, and Angela was speechless.

Cam smiled, before looking at her watch and cleared her throat. "We need to get going if we want to be on time." Brennan groaned, of course her boss was involved in what ever scheme that Angela was planning.

Brennan stood up and followed both women out of the salon and into Angela's car, glaring at the back of their heads. Cam took the front seat, leaving Brennan to sit in the back behind her.

Luckily for her, Angela placed her bag in the backseat next to her. A sly smile spread across her face as she pulled out her cell phone and rapidly began to write a text message, glad that Angela was paying attention to the road instead of giving her the fifth degree.

". . . Though I was wondering where you got that shirt, Doctor Brennan." Asked Cam, Brennan shoved the phone into her pocket as the pathologist turned around when she didn't respond.

"What?" Asked Brennan, her face flushed as her brain worked in overdrive to see if she actually heard what was asked.

"I asked where you got that shirt, it's clearly too big for you." Cam asked again.

"It's Booth's." She answered distractedly, biting her lip.

Angela gave a small squeal. "How exactly did it find its way into your closet, let alone the front of it for me to grab?" Angela pestered, turning the radio off so she could listen to her friend, whose voice went soft.

"The button fell off and I offered to fix it. I guess I must have put it in with my laundry." Brennan answered. "But I don't understand why I had to wear it."

"It's not like you to give into stereotypes, Doctor Brennan." Teased Cam, with a sly smile playing on her lips.

Brennan rolled her eyes and again folded her arms tightly around herself. "He doesn't have the dexterity to handle a needle." She frowned, knowing that both women were trying to avoid her questions.

Angela squealed again, as they pulled into a parking lot of a church, the same church that Booth had taken her after the Gravedigger had kidnapped her and Hodgins. Her stomach fluttered, something that she wasn't used to, thinking about when she had sat next to him on the pew as he prayed.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked, holding the car door open for her. Brennan snapped out of her revere and climbed out of the car, before being lead inside the church by the women. "Did you know this is the oldest church in Washington D.C.?"

The anthropologist shook her head negatively as they walked up the long stairway to a side door. From the door they traveled down a long hallway to a room at the opposite end of the church, passing a chapel that was in the process of being decorated. Brennan looked back, recognizing some of the people in the room, only to have a door shut in her face.

"Was that Zack?" Asked Brennan, turning to face Cam and Angela and taking notice of the room, the room had been some kind of school room with undersized chairs to match the undersized tables.

The women looked to each other and both shoot their head negatively. "Why would Zack be at a church?" Asked Angela as she walked to a closet and pulled out a long garment bag.

"Good point." Brennan answered with a shrug, looking around the room to the paintings that hung on the wall, at a glance the name Parker Booth stood out from the pictures as she stepped closer to look at it.

"Take off your clothes, sweetie. We've got to get you in your dress." Angela said.

"Is there a reason we are at a church?" Asked Brennan with a frown and didn't comply with Angela's request.

"As a request of Caroline Julian." Said Cam with a smile, the forensic anthropologist frowned and frowned.

Before Brennan could ask what the woman had to do with them being at a church, Angela began take control. "Take off your clothes so we can get you into the dress."

Without complaint, she unbuttoned her top for the second time and laid it gently on the chair at her right followed closely by her jeans. Angela and Cam pulled the dress out of the bag and held it for her to climb into; without a word she slipped into it as she started to put the pieces together-church, hair do, and white dress. Basic math placed adding the three together equaled a wedding.

The dress was pulled up and zipped up before she turned to look at the mirror in the corner with the words 'Jesus loves you' etched on the top. The dress was strapless, except for a strap that hung on her right shoulder, and fell to the floor and the matching strappy shoes on her feet. Angela and Cam watched with a huge smile on their face, like cheschire cats with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Sweetie." Sighed Angela and wiped a tear from her eye as Cam pinned the veil to the back of her head.

A knock on the door startled the three women as Angela fluttered to the door and opened it a crack before sliding pass and letting the person into the room. The room grew quiet, except for the closing of a door, as another figure stood next to her in the mirror.

"Tempe, you look amazing." Said the voice, belonging to Russ.

The woman turned and threw her arms around the man. "Russ?" She said from her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"We worked out a deal and I got out early." Russ said with a smile, before stepping back and admiring her dress.

"When . . . How . . .?" For once in her live Temperance Brennan was speechless.

"Let's not worry about that right now, I've got something for you." Russ had a soft smile on his face, he stood behind her and secured a necklace around her neck. "This was moms, I found it after they left." The necklace held a small chain with a tiny silver dolphin shining on the end of it. Brennan gasped as she looked at it. "Dad says he gave that to her on her wedding night."

"It's beautiful." She whipsered.

Another knock from the door and it was Angela peeking though the door, "Come on, Sweetie, it's time."

"Time for what, exactly?" Asked Brennan, as a look of confusion filled her features, Russ took her hand and led her out the door.


	4. Something New

**Title: Bliss **

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really. This is just passing time. . .I was going to make this a one-shot, but thought…meh might as well add some cliffhangers and whatnot while I'm at it. This story is finished!!! Great job to those who guessed a wedding, but you'll be surprised as to what happens, hopefully...

Thanks to Goldpiece for giving great feedback, I hope this makes it better!! 

**Review please!! **

Rating K .

Song Of the day: You're still a part of everything I do 

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

just like a tattoo I'll always have you

I'll always have you

I'll always have you

**Chapter Four: Something New**

The pair took each arm and lead her down the hallway to stand in front of what had been the chapel, but now stood two large oak doors with her dress falling behind on the dark blue carpet. Russ smiled as he watched his sisters dress moved with each step. "Angela, I do congratulate you on the dress choice." He said, again taking sight of his sister in the white dress.

"I do seem to think so myself." Angela beamed, her million-dollar smile lightening up the darkened foyer. Brennan watched annoyed, as they talked as if she wasn't there.

"Again I ask, time for what, Angela?" Asked Brennan, closing her eyes to will the frustration away.

"Aunt Tempe, Aunt Tempe."Called Emma and Hayley, before either her brother or her friend could speak, the sound of two small feet running toward them and two sets of arms were wrapped around the dress, pressing to her legs caught the attention of the adults. The girls were wearing matching white spaghetti strap dresses with a black trim and a black and white wreaths on the top of their blond curls.

"We get to be the flower girls." Said Hayley with a proud smile, showing her the white basket full of petals.

Emma pulled on her arm to bring the anthropologist to her eye level with her. "You look really pretty, Aunt Tempe." She whispered into her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

Brennan stood to full height to realize that the number of people in the room had filled up. Amy stood next to Russ, who was talking with Angela and Cam. Zack and Hodgins had walked over to the doctor, each wearing a black tuxedo. "That dress compliments your body type." Squeaked Zack.

"What he means to say, Doctor B. is that you look hot." Said the entomologist, pressing his lips to her cheek and wandered to his girl friend, taking the younger doctor with him. Brennan watched as Amy leaned over and whispered to Angela.

Angela smiled before speaking to the group. "They are almost ready, we just need to wait for the music to start." She announced with a smile.

Brennan pulled her arm free. "Angela, I want to know what is going on." The anthropologist said raising her voice for the first time since waking up.

Angela looked to Russ, both trying to find words to explain what they had up their sleeves. Both opened and closed their mouths at the same time, but nothing escaped, except for a quiet voice belonging to none other than Zack Addy, whispering something that she couldn't hear.

"I can explain what is going on." Came a voice from behind the group, the sinking feeling had returned and Brennan inwardly groaned.

It was Caroline Julian.

Brennan wove her way through the small group to the prosecutor and frowned. The room grew lighter as the pieces came together, Caroline Julian had something to do with the reason why everyone was dressed up, why they were in a church and waiting in the foyer, and why she was wearing a white-a wedding dress.

"Your brother needed a favor, and this is what I asked for in return." She said with a shrug and a smile. The same one she had when she had asked Brennan to kiss Booth in exchange for the trailer for Christmas.

Her expression grew worried and turned to her brother. "So you had him get me in a white dress and to a church?" Brennan asked, a headache growing.

"Not quite." Answered Caroline, her smile growing bigger.

"I asked Angela to help me, because I knew she could get it done." Russ said with a nervous smile. "And Amy, of course." He kissed the cheek of the blond on his left.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan asked, trying to control the panic raising in her chest.

"It means, Cherie, that Mr. Brennan called me and asked to make a deal to make parole before. . .certain things."Looking to the man and woman. "And the deal involved you and a certain special agent."

Turning to Russ she pointed her sharp finger into his chest, her face was unreadable and he grunted in response. "And what was so important that you needed to involve me?" She asked, her eyes growing dark.

Amy looked to Russ and gave a small smile. "Amy is pregnant, Tempe." He said with a proud smile, his large hand found its way around her small one. "I haven't been around enough and I wanted to be around for the whole thing, so I had Amy talk to Caroline and here we are today."

"So you had Angela kidnap me and dress me up like a doll . . ." Brennan started but was interrupted by Caroline, who looked at her watch.

"Come on, Cherie, you're going to be late for your own wedding." Caroline said giving her a slight push in the direction of the now opened doors of the chapel, Pachelbel's Cannon filled the are. "Don't want to keep a certain somebody waiting."

Brennan turned around and Russ grabbed her by the arm. "It's going to be alright, Tempe." He said in a whisper as Hayley and Emma went first, holding baskets of flower petals and spreading them onto the floor. The next pair to go was Caroline and Amy, followed by Cam and Zack. Once her colleagues had disappeared, it was Angela and Hodgins turn to make it down the long isle. "Tempe please don't be mad, it's your wedding day."

She sighed, willing the anger away from her. "You're going to owe me big time, Russ." She said as they disappeared through the large oak doors.

The chapel was laced with black and white decorations, as she took the steps down the stream of black and white petdals. The guests got to their feet and watched with their mouths opened slightly, and Brennan scanned the room. There had to have been hundreds of guests, as there wasn't an empty seat in the house. People who she recognized from the Jeffersonian or the J. Edgar Hoover Building, people from her publishing company, and people she recognized that she had helped through out the years all sat intermixed in the rows of pews.

What caught her attention as she neared the front, were three men sitting in the front-two police officers and Max Keenan, turned to look at her. Even though she was frustrated, annoyed and down right pissed off, tears came to her eyes. However they worked the deal, they had her father come to what was supposed to be a woman's happiest day of her life.

Her azure eyes finally made their way to the man waiting at the alter, Seeley Booth watched with a smile with his son standing at his side, holding a small pillow in his hands. The pastor said something, and Russ responded and she didn't understand a word of it as Booth took the step down and grabbed a hold of her hands.

"Booth?" She asked in a whisper, the pastor was talking about love and friendship. "Why did you do this for my family?"

"Because your family is important to you." He whispered back. "Originally when they asked me about it, I told them that I wouldn't do it unless all of your family was present, and I thought maybe, just maybe I could convince you to be my wife."

She blushed as she realized that her name was being called. "Temperance do you accept this man, Seeley Booth to be your husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse and to love and cherish until death do you part?"

The room fell silent as every person in the room held their breath. Brennan closed her eyes and smiled faintly. "I do." Came her response and again every person in the room let out a sigh. The pastor went through the rest of the speech and Booth said his lines and she stood in a haze as he slid the solitaire diamond on to her finger and she repeated the motion.

It wasn't until the woman said. "Seeley Booth, you may kiss your bride."

Brennan looked away shyly and he gently grasping her chin to bring her eyes up to meet his and she flushed as he turned his soft smile to a full charm smile. She blinked away the tears and it fell down her cheeks. "Don't use your charm smile on me, Seeley Booth." She whispered as her eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his lips to hers.

It was every kiss Temperance Brennan had ever received and more all in the soft pressure of his lips on top of hers. She deepened the kiss and her tongue had met his and deepened the kiss.

The room erupted into cheers as they pulled apart. "Thanks, Booth." She whispered, going in for another kiss.

"No problem, Bones." He said with a smile. "Bones?"

XXXXXXXX

"Bones?" Came the voice of her partner.

Brennan woke with a start, looking around and took in her surroundings-she almost fell off the couch when she saw that she was in her office and not in her apartment. Booth had his hand on her shoulder and nearly fell back when she jumped awake.

"Thank god." She whispered, her hand going to her chest to slow her heart rate.

Booth sat next to her and again place a hand on her shoulder. "Everything alright there, Bones?" He asked, with a small smile-trying to hide the worry in his voice.

She took a hold of his left hand, that rested on his leg and searched for the wedding ring that was absent. The whole thing had been a dream, a very vivid dream. "I'm fine." She said breathlessly, also looking at her own finger. "I just had a very strange dream. . ."


End file.
